Rupture
by Lili76
Summary: Après la guerre, une fois Voldemort vaincu, Harry a besoin de temps pour panser ses plaies. Entouré de ses amis, il essaie de reprendre sa vie normalement, mais certaines choses ont changé et ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde... OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- thème challenge : n°7. Ton opinion sur le fait de tromper les gens. **

**\- Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage - Weasley, Ginevra (dite Ginny) **

**\- mot du jour : dévoyer **

**\- répliques loufoques : 25) Ah ! la nostalgie n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! **

**\- petits prompts à la pelle : J'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas en retour, et j'ai été aimé par quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pire : être brisé ou briser quelqu'un d'autre. **

**\- collection restreinte : pas moins de 500 mots **

**\- vol de défi – défis cultes animés : - "Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de ta constipation émotionnelle !" (Tarzan) **

**\- Collectionnez les Pop – Ariel – sa chevelure rousse : écrire sur un personnage qui est roux **

**\- défi fou : Ginny Weasley **

**\- prompt of the day : chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows **

**\- challenge des maisons : je ne veux pas me marier **

**\- 45 répliques Hunger Games : " Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. " **

**\- expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers : Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille **

**\- répliques cultes : "On aime me fréquenter ! Je suis passionnante et passionnée." Comme cendrillon **

**\- phrases en tout genre – Harry Potter : 367/ Arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon.**

**\- Toujours plus : 15 défis**

* * *

En entendant frapper à sa porte, Harry Potter soupira lourdement. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte pour accueillir son visiteur, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait profité de l'héritage de ses parents et de sa liberté retrouvée pour s'offrir un petit cottage en pleine campagne anglaise. Il avait ignoré les conseils de Molly qui voulait l'héberger chez elle, préférant un peu de solitude et un nouveau départ.

Il avait fait ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui, et il pansait ses blessures dans son foyer. Il n'acceptait de voir que Ron et Hermione, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller ouvrir la porte. Que ce soit un ancien camarade plein de bonnes intentions ou un journaliste, il ne voulait voir personne.

Les coups se calmèrent et Harry soupira, satisfait de sa tranquillité retrouvée.

Un peu plus tard, le jeune homme était dans sa petite cuisine, en train de se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows, une douceur qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de connaître dans son enfance et qu'il découvrait avec gourmandise, quand la cheminée s'éclaira et que Ron en sortit.

Harry lui sourit, heureux de sa visite et lui proposa un mug de chocolat. Ron, l'air renfrogné, secoua la tête. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, prenant chacun un fauteuil.

\- Je passe rapidement, mon pote. C'est Ginny qui m'envoie.

Harry soupira en gonflant les joues, et Ron ricana, clairement amusé par la situation.

\- Ah.. La Nostalgie n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! A une époque c'est toi qui me posait des questions à son sujet !

Le Sauveur s'empourpra au ton moqueur et tenta de se justifier.

\- Ta sœur est gentille mais…

Le rouquin l'interrompit en levant une main.

\- Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir mon pote. Ce qui se passe entre ma sœur et toi, ça ne me concerne pas. Au moins tant que tu ne la trompes pas.

Harry grogna et souffla exaspéré.

\- Pour la tromper, il faudrait que nous soyons ensemble.

Le brun n'ajouta pas qu'il n'était pas du genre à tromper quelqu'un. Ron le savait parfaitement, après tout, ils se connaissaient parfaitement.

Ils avaient eu des milliers de fois ce genre de conversation, et il était évident que Harry détestait la tromperie, aussi bien en amour qu'en amitié.

\- Et bien tu as un sérieux problème, mon pote. Parce que Ginny annonce à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble et que vous filez le parfait amour. Ma mère en est presque à commander les faire-part de mariage.

Harry se frotta le visage.

\- Merde.

\- Ça ne changera peut être rien pour toi, mais… Mais ma sœur t'aime vraiment.

\- Ron…

\- D'après ta tête, ce n'est pas réciproque…

Harry grimaça, et secoua la tête, l'air gêné.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Ron eut un long soupir et s'installa face à Harry.

\- Ok. Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a eu un moment où… je crois que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Ginny. Je pensais que… Je sais pas. Elle était gentille, jolie, marrante, on s'entendait bien et surtout elle était ta sœur. Je me disais que… que si ça marchait avec elle, on serait vraiment frères, tu vois ?

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Oh Harry… T'as pas besoin de sortir avec ma sœur pour être mon frère, mon pote.

Harry grimaça un sourire navré.

\- Ouais. Ensuite, nous sommes partis pour chercher ces fichus horcruxes et je sais pas. Tout a changé. Je me suis rendu compte que Ginny était juste un rêve éveillé, parce que je voulais quelque chose de normal dans ma vie tu vois ?

Ron acquiesça sans un mot, fixant son ami, attendant la suite. Harry prit une grande inspiration et continua après une légère hésitation.

\- Quand… Quand Voldemort est mort, j'étais épuisé, perdu. A la fois euphorique et choqué. Ginny m'a sauté au cou et… je sais pas. Je l'ai embrassé parce que ça me semblait la chose à faire. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Tu vois ?

\- Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Je l'aime comme une sœur. Comme une amie. Rien de plus.

Ron plissa le nez.

\- Ne te vexe pas, dis toi que je vais jouer l'avocat du diable, ok ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que tu ne finiras pas par l'aimer de nouveau ? Que ce n'est pas le contrecoup de tout ce que tu as vécu ?

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement à la question de Ron. Il reprit, d'un ton hésitant.

\- J'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas en retour, et j'ai été aimé par quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pire : être brisé ou briser quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas blesser Ginny, Ron. Mais je sais que si je la laisse espérer au final je lui ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Tu devrais avoir une explication avec elle au lieu de te cacher et de l'éviter. Plus tu attendras et plus ça sera pénible…

Harry leva les bras au ciel d'un air excédé.

\- Je ne sais plus comment le lui dire ! A chaque fois, elle me répond qu'elle comprend que j'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre ! Et elle continue à venir encore et encore. Et quand je n'ouvre pas…

\- Elle m'envoie.

\- Voilà !

Ron secoua la tête et laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

\- Elle est en train de préparer ses cartons pour emménager avec toi… Tu devrais être plus convainquant Harry.

Harry jura et se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la cheminée qui s'illuminait de nouveau ne les fasse sursauter. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione devait venir ?

\- Non elle est chez ses parents.

La guerre n'était pas terminée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient oublié leurs automatismes, et les deux garçons saisirent leurs baguettes d'un même geste, méfiants.

Ce fut Ginny qui débarqua, sourire aux lèvres, vêtue d'une jolie robe estivale et maquillée. Elle avait un sac avec elle, et l'air parfaitement satisfaite.

\- Harry ! Tu n'as pas du entendre je suis passée tout à l'heure…

Harry ferma les yeux en se demandant s'il devait se montrer blessant ou rester silencieux. Il choisit d'attendre pour voir ce que voulait Ginny avant de se montrer trop brusque.

Ron lui, ne s'embarrassa pas de considérations, et il grogna.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Ginny ? Tu devais m'attendre à la maison !

La jeune fille lança un regard polaire à son frère

\- Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

Puis, elle commença à se rapprocher de Harry.

\- Je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé du temps ensemble, Harry. Alors, j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir quelques jours chez toi. Maman m'a appris à cuisiner, je suis certaine que ça pourrait te plaire… J'ai même appris la recette de la tarte à la mélasse pour toi.

\- Ginny !

Le cri excédé de Ron coupa l'élan de la rouquine. Elle fusilla son frère du regard et ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'envoyer balader. Harry grogna.

\- Arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon ! Ginny, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois…

A ces mots, elle battit des cils, en le regardant d'un air triste qui le fit se sentir coupable.

\- Mais Harry… Si tu voulais…

\- Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille ! N'insiste pas Ginny, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer à te fréquenter.

\- Mais…On aime me fréquenter ! Je suis passionnante et passionnée.

Harry jeta un regard perdu à Ron, implorant son aide. Son meilleur ami le regarda les yeux ronds et secoua la tête d'un air effaré.

\- Et dire que j'avais peur que tu essaies de dévoyer ma sœur… Mais en fait, c'est pour toi que je devrais m'inquiéter mon pote.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et un léger sourire amusé, ignorant Ginny qui bouillait de colère.

Vexée, Ginny laissa échapper un cri de colère et se planta devant Harry, mains sur les hanches.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de ta constipation émotionnelle ! Je croyais que tu rêvais d'une famille ? De te marier et d'avoir des enfants ? Je te l'offre et tu te permets de cracher dessus !

Harry avait été patient jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'était refusé à se montrer trop brusque ou cassant. Pourtant, le comportement de Ginny qui s'imposait chez lui, et qui semblait avoir décidé de son avenir le mit en rage.

D'un ton doucereux, digne de Severus Rogue, il répondit aux cris de la rouquine.

\- Tu sais quelle est mon opinion au sujet de tromper les gens, Ginny ?

Surprise par le calme glacial de Harry et par la question qui semblait n'avoir aucun rapport avec la conversation, elle hésita un bref instant, attendant que Harry ne s'explique.

Le Sauveur plissa les yeux, toute trace de tendresse envers elle disparue de son regard.

\- Je déteste ça. Je préfère l'honnêteté. Je pense avoir été de bonne foi avec toi, en te disant depuis des semaines maintenant que tout est terminé entre nous, et qu'il n'y aura rien de plus. J'aurais pu supporter ta manie de m'envahir constamment le temps que tu passes à autre chose, parce que… tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami et que je t'aimais bien.

A l'emploi du passé, Ginny hoqueta, des larmes plein les yeux. Ron restait silencieux, assistant à la scène, refusant d'y prendre part pour ne pas aggraver les choses - fréquenter Hermione semblait l'avoir rendu plus sage qu'auparavant.

Sans se préoccuper de sa réaction, Harry reprit son souffle et continua.

\- Ce que tu essaies de faire, t'imposer dans ma maison, raconter qu'on est en couple, prévoir je ne sais quoi… C'est tromper les gens Ginny. Tu trompes ta mère en lui faisant croire que tu vas te marier, tu trompes tout ceux à qui tu dis que nous sommes ensemble. Tu trompes ma confiance en abusant de ma gentillesse. Il est temps que ça cesse. Définitivement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je fais Ginny. J'ai changé. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Et je n'ai pas à te rendre de compte sur ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, au moins tant que tu n'auras pas compris que je ne suis pas à toi et que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Ginny se jeta sur Harry, essayant de lui donner une gifle, mais le jeune homme intercepta sa main au vol et la repoussa brusquement.

\- Rentre chez toi, Ginny.

Sans un mot, Ron se leva et attrapa doucement sa sœur par le bras. Il la poussa dans la cheminée pour la renvoyer au Terrier.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il soupira sans se retourner, contemplant les flammes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire après cette scène surréaliste. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence, d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je suis désolé Ron. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Voyant l'air résigné de Harry, qui fixait d'un air morne le sol, il soupira.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal mon pote. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que Ginny peut être terriblement têtue tu sais. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je dirais que c'était la seule façon de lui faire comprendre les choses…

\- Tu crois ?

Ron grimaça.

\- Si j'étais toi, je verrouillerai la cheminée pour éviter qu'elle ne débarque te balancer un chauve-furie ou mettre à sac ton salon. Elle a un caractère épouvantable quand elle est vexée.

Les yeux ronds, Harry fixa Ron et ce dernier finit par éclater de rire.

\- Mon pote, tu as été faire face à Voldemort sans crainte, mais tu trembles devant Ginny…

Il chahutèrent un peu, comme les grands adolescents qu'ils étaient restés au fond, riant pour évacuer la tension dramatique qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils seraient installés côte à côte devant la cheminée, en silence, Harry penserait qu'il avait les meilleurs amis du monde en la personne de Ron et d'Hermione. Et il songerait que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, pas après avoir traverser autant d'aventures ensemble…


End file.
